Jamie vs Kate
by kt2785
Summary: Kate is a completely different person from on the island. She's not a person that she's proud of. Rated M. Oneshot. Skate...please review!


**A/N: OK so this is a oneshot about Kate's life after the island. The stuff is _italics_ is what happened on the island with Sawyer...so basically flashback stuff...but it all pertains to what happens in the story.**

**Rated: M-for sexual situations and violence. It's smutty, but I guess tasteful? I dunno...I'm kinda bad at Smut, but if you could tell me what you thought of the sex scenes...and the other stuff too haha...that would be great**

_Kate ducked into Sawyer's tent. He was laying on his back staring at the ceiling. Kate looked at him cautiously._

_"What do you want Freckles?" he mumbled. She took a deep breath and laid down on top of him. She kissed him softly and slowly. He started to kiss her back, but then rolled over and pinned her down._

_"What are you doing?" he whispered. "Why do you keep doing this to me?"_

_"Because I want you," she whispered back. She leaned up and kissed him again. She moved her hand down and unzipped his pants. He reached his hand up her shirt and ran his hands up her stomach to her breasts. She let out a soft gasp and he moved down to kiss her. He kissed her mouth and then moved down her neck to her chest and then her stomach. She tried to keep her mouth shut and not moan as he unbottoned her pants and began to pull them down. He kissed her on top of her underwear. She breathed in deep and let out a deep sigh. Sawyer moved back up to her mouth and kissed her. She put her hands on his face and looked at him._

_"What's wrong?" he whispered._

_"Nothing," she shook her head. "Nothing at all. I just needed to look at you."_

_"I love you Freckles," he said quietly. "Shit...I take it back. I'm sorry. Let's just-pretend I didn't say that."_

_"Too late," she shrugged. "I heard it...and I ain't pretending that you didn't say it. I love you too."_

_"No you don't," he chuckled. "You just like me for my body."_

_She laughed back and kissed him. She rolled over on top of him and brushed his hair from his face._

_"You're amazing," she told him. "And I do love you James...I don't really care if you believe me or not."_

_"Ok," he mumbled. "Then let's do this."_

_"There you go," she smiled. "Always the romantic type."_

_"Now I'm gonna take one of your lines and tell you to shut up," he replied kissing her lips. She kissed him back and ran her fingers down his back and lifted his shirt up over his head._

_He reached down and pulled her underwear off. She pushed his hand away and shook her head._

_"No," she whispered. She reached down and put her hand down his pants. He was already growing hard. He kissed her as she touched him. She lowered toward him and put it in her mouth. Normally she never would have enjoyed it, she would have gagged...but she didn't. He didn't warn her. She coughed slightly, but moved up to his mouth so they could both taste it. They both moaned._

_"Your turn," he whispered very softly. He reached down and put two fingers into her. She sighed and closed her eyes. "Look at me," he half growled. She opened her eyes again and watched his eyes. He seemed to be enjoying it as much as she did. She was trying to catch her breath but she couldn't. He moved his head down and tasted her before his mouth even connected. He blew his hot breath on her before putting his mouth there. She breathed more rapidly. She put her hand in his hair and almost seemed to be pushing down on his head. Oddly enough he liked it. He waited until she was on the brink of orgasming and he stopped._

_"What are you doing?" she asked._

_"Shh," he said putting his finger to his mouth. He kissed her deeply and sucked on her tongue. She spread her legs wider, wanting him to finish what he had started. He was now hovering over her. He came down agonizingly slowly. He entered her and she sighed in relief._

_"James," she breathed. They kissed more and neither of them wanted to come up for air, even though they both needed the oxygen. Kate almost became lightheaded and she finally broke the kiss and breathed in deeply._

_"I need you," he said quietly._

_"Harder Sawyer," she said into his ear. He obliged and they climaxed together._

Kate stared into space as the man above her had sex with her. His personality reminded her of Sawyer, but his sex was nothing like him. He didn't know what the hell he was doing. She wasn't being paid for her own pleasure, and the man seemed to be having fun. He rolled off of her and was breathing heavily.

"That was fantastic," he said through his breathing. Kate rolled out of the bed and stood up. "Hey! We're not done here bitch."

She took another deep breath and sat back down.

"We did everything," she whispered. "I can't-what else is there?"

"We're going to cuddle for 30 minutes," he told her. "And then we're going again."

"It's an extra 500," she said, slightly exasperated, and desperately wanting to leave this gross hotel room and the man who only reminded her of what she used to have.

"I've got the money," he replied, pulling her toward him. She didn't look at him. Their fronts were pressed together, but Kate closed her eyes and pretended that Sawyer was holding her.

"Play with me," he said into her ear. She flinched slightly, and reached down to touch him.

_"You're amazing Freckles," he whispered into her ear. She had her arms wrapped around him and was breathing in his scent. He didn't smell like cologne anymore. He smelled like sweat, but it was sweet sweat. It reminded her slightly of what he smelled like the first time they kissed. Sweat...salt and Sawyer. She leaned up and kissed his lips. He opened his mouth and invited her in. _

_"This is much better," she told him. _

_"Then what?" he asked. _

_"Then me leaving," she said slightly sadly. She looked down, feeling somewhat ashamed. _

_"Chin up," he said quietly. He lifted her chin and kissed her. She snuggled against him and smiled. She reached down and touched him. He smiled back at her and touched her too. _

She was finally free from the man. She couldn't even remember his name, but he didn't know hers either. Her name was Jamie. He kept calling her James which was driving her absolutely crazy. Kate walked out of the hotel. She was being stared at by most of the men. Some of them didn't even seem to notice her. She didn't know which was worse. She was wearing a red stretchy mini skirt. Her top barely covered her boobs. They were bigger. She called her pimp, her 'manager' which sounded nicer. Well her 'manager' told her that to do well in the business she needed bigger boobs, so he paid to make them D's. She hated them more than anything else about the damn job. She walked down the street. It was 4:00 in the morning, and she had $1,200 in her clevage. She wasn't proud of it. She also had a fresh fat lip. She had given the man a blow job, and he didn't taste at all like Sawyer. She gagged slightly, so he punched her in the mouth. He paid her an extra 100 for the trouble. She wrapped her arms around her body and continued to walk.

_Sawyer and Kate were both sleeping soundly. They weren't in each others arms anymore because they both felt too confined. But Kate stayed right next to him. He must have been having a nightmare because he was tossing slightly. Kate watched him sleep. She wasn't ready for what came next. His arm came rocketing toward her, too quickly for her to move and he punched her in the mouth. She groaned when it connected. He quickly woke up and looked at her. _

_"I'm sorry," he said softly. She was chuckling even though it did hurt. She shook her head and smiled. _

_"Ow," she said, still laughing. _

_"Here," he replied quietly. He kissed her lip softly which was already bleeding. "Better?" _

_"Yep," she nodded and smiled. He reached over and handed her a shirt. She pressed it against her lip and continued to smile at him. He rubbed her back and kissed her on the forehead. _

She was tired. She wanted to go home. She could hardly hear the horn honking behind her.

"Hey sweetheart," his voice hit her like 1,000 bricks. She turned toward the voice. It wasn't him. She closed her eyes and shook her head.

"I'm not working," she replied. "It's 4:00 in the morning."

"I know what time it is baby," he answered. "How about you hop in and I'll take care of that lip for ya."

God he sounded just like him. She didn't know if she could handle spending any time with him at all.

"Please," he continued. "I'll pay you double."

She was still slightly sore from having sex with the man before. He wasn't gentle and he didn't wait for her to ask for him to go harder. Usually she was fine...she was used to it...but this guy was a bit too rough for her liking. Her lip sort of hurt too. She didn't want to spend any time with the man who sounded like Sawyer, but she sort of needed a ride home. She didn't answer him.

"How much is it darlin'?" he asked.

"For double or regular?" she asked with a sigh.

"How much is it, and I'll do my own math," he replied.

"It's 200 for sex," she responded. "500 for everything."

"How 'bout for the whole night?" he asked.

"What does the whole night consist of?" she asked, still slightly annoyed with the questions."

"Everything," he answered. "We'll sleep, and then maybe some in the morning."

"You're asking a lot," she crossed her arms.

"I'll give you 4,000."

She really wasn't in the position to turn down $4,000. She sighed deeply and walked toward the car. He smiled and looked at her.

"Can I ask you a favor?" he asked, almost sweetly.

"Sure," she sighed.

"Will you get started now?" he questioned, still acting perfectly nice and sweet.

"Hand or mouth?" she asked, unemotionally.

"Mouth," he responded with a smile. Usually this would totally turn her off and make her disgusted, but he was just too damn nice. Not like the other man. "Wait...what's your name?"

"Jamie," she answered.

"Ok mine is-" he began.

"No names," she shook her head.

"I'll pay you an extra 200," he replied. "As long as you use my name a few times, I'll be fine."

"Ok," she nodded. "Tell me your name then."

"My name is James," he smirked. She felt sick to her stomach. She really didn't know if she would be able to do this. But she swallowed and nodded. He unzipped his own pants and she bent down to start work.

They were at the hotel. He was hovering over her and kissing her. That was something that she almost never did. She hated kissing...it was almost more intimate than sex. But he offered to pay her an extra 1,000 if he could kiss her all he wanted, the only catch was that she would have to kiss him back. He was sucking on her lip, the way that Sawyer used to do.

"Say my name," he whispered, putting his hand on her.

"I don't do that," she said pushing his hand away. "This is for your pleasure, not mine."

"But I like this part," he answered. "Now please say my name."

He took her hand in his so that they could both touch her. She shook her head as her own finger went inside herself.

"James," she whispered, closing her eyes tightly and trying to picture her own James.

_Sawyer woke up and kissed Kate on the cheek. She woke up and smiled at him. _

_"How's the lip?" he asked. _

_"It's fine," she shook her head. "I love you. I love you." _

_"Kate," he started quietly. "I love you too. More than anything." _

_"Sawyer," she began. "I've been in love before...but never like this. You're the best thing that has ever happened to me." _

_"Ditto baby," he smirked. He kissed her and rolled on top of her. She put her hands on his back. _

_"I'm still recovering from last night," she smiled and kissed him again. _

_"Yeah," he nodded. "Me too...but you know what? I'm ready for you any time of the day. I could make love to you every hour." _

_"That's a little scary," she chuckled. He kissed her again and helped her out of her clothes. He was already naked. He loved to sleep naked...but even on a hot island, Kate got cold, so she always got re-dressed. _

"Say it again Jamie," the man (James) said.

"James," she breathed, this time tears coming into her eyes.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"I'm fine," she answered flipping over on top of him and starting to do her job, and trying not to think about Sawyer. She was thinking about the money she was making. She touched him and then moved her mouth down on him. He groaned and kept repeating her name. Jamie, jamie, jamie...over and over. She was asked to say his name a few more times. She didn't want to but she did and she let him do whatever he wanted. He was going to give her $5,200...she would let him do whatever. The worst part about it was that he was genuinely nice.

Kate was sitting in her own hotel room, counting her money. All in all she had made $7,400 that night. James had given her an extra 1,000 to stay with him for breakfast. He even took her home. Her manager Louis would take at least half of it. There was a soft knock on the door.

"Come on in," Kate stated.

"Jamie you're not going to believe how much I made tonight!" a tall blonde girl walked in the room.

"Me too," Kate sighed. It was 11:00 in the morning.

"Hide some of it Jamie," she said. "I mean-you can get out. You can go visit your son."

"He's not my son anymore," Kate shook her head. "My son...he's still on the island. We're still a family."

"Have you even seen the father lately."

"I used to," she answered. "I used to see him driving down the streets or walking...I always hid. I don't want him to see me like this."

"Maybe he can help you out," the woman stated. "What if you asked-"

"He won't want to help me," she shook her head. "He didn't want Peyton...he won't want me anymore either."

"_Sawyer," Kate whispered. "I'm pregnant." _

_"You're what?" he asked. _

_"Preg-" _

_"Yeah I heard you," he scoffed. "What the hell are we going to do now"_

_"I don't know," she shook her head. "I guess be a family." _

_"Count me out," he answered. _

_They drifted apart since then. First they stopped touching and making love, then they moved further and further apart in the tent. Finally Kate moved back to her own tent. When the rescue helicopters came Sawyer looked at Kate once and then never looked back at her. They parted ways and never saw each other face to face again. _

Kate was walking down the street. She was wearing a small tank top that barely covered her. It showed almost 8 inches of her stomach. Her skirt was black leather, and it wasn't covering much either. If she bent over everything would be seen. She wasn't wearing underwear, mainly because it wouldn't fit anyway. Her make-up was perfect...well almost. She had bright red lipstick on to cover the purple fat lip. Her eyes had black eyeliner, and grey eyeshadow. The only make-up she wasn't wearing was blush. She hated blush and refused to wear it...it made her look even trashier.

Sawyer looked at her in awe. Was that really her? Her hair was blonde, but it looked like a wig. He was praying that she didn't dye her gorgeous brown curls blonde. He didn't want to talk to her for fear that she would be embarrassed and also not want to talk to him.

She noticed someone watching her. She smirked to herself, and decided to try and make her first money for the night.

"I'll bend over if you give me 10 bucks," she said softly.

"I'll give you 40 not to," he stated. She recognized his voice, but knew that it was all in her head.

"Fine," she chuckled. "You don't know what you're missin'."

"Actually I know exactly what I'm missin' Freckles," he said. She spun around and faced him. He looked at her with a pained smile. He couldn't believe that she was standing in front of him looking at him.

"Hey," he whispered. She sighed and glanced at the sky, blinking her tears away. It was too late. 2 fat black tears streamed down her cheeks. It smeared her make up. She carefully dabbed her eyes with the tissue in her purse. She pulled out a make up mirror and looked at her self.

"Seems to me Freckles," he started. "That you would look much more gorgeous without all that gunk on your face."

"I have to go," she said.

"That all you gonna say to me?" he asked. "You're not even gonna tell me how much you missed me, or how much you love me."

"I have to go," she stated again. It was all she managed to be able to say. "I need to go make myself some money."

"If I pay you to talk to me will you stay?" he asked.

"No," she shook her head. "It's too hard. I'm sorry."

"No," he snipped. He grabbed her by the arm and made her face him. "We're going to talk. And I'll pay you. Come on."

She pulled out her pepper spray and pointed it at him.

"Let go of me," she said.

"You're not going to pepper spray me Kate," he said. It was the first time in 2 years that she heard someone say her name...since she gave birth...that was when she became Jamie. She didn't start selling herself till after the baby was born. Jack took her baby from her when she started selling her body. He hadn't spoken to her in 2 years. When Sawyer said her name...Kate she fell apart at the seems. She sobbed against him and dropped the pepper spray. She looked at him with tears still in her eyes.

"Come on darlin'," he whispered. "We're going to go back to my place."

"Ok," she whispered back closing her eyes and shaking her head.

They were at his house sitting at the kitchen table. Kate had taken the wig off which made Sawyer sigh deeply in relief. Her face was still covered in that awful make-up. Sawyer was sitting in front of her staring at her. He stood up and went to the sink. He got a towel and ran it under the water. He practically threw the towel at her.

"Clean that crap off your face," he said with anger behind his voice. She lifted the towel to her face and wiped the make up off. There were still a few smudges, but she looked like herself again...aside from her outfit, which was making Sawyer's skin crawl. Sure she looked hot, but she liked her better in a t-shirt and jeans.

"I can't believe this," he shook his head. "Why?"

"I needed money Sawyer," she answered. "Not very many people are willing to hire a fugitive. I met my friend Jenn, and she introduced me to Mike."

"Who's Mike...your pimp?" Sawyer asked coldly.

"Well I prefer manager, but yeah," she said quietly.

"Kate," he shook his head. "You're a slut."

"Prostitute," she argued. "I get paid."

"It's the same damn thing!" he yelled, standing up and knocking the chair over. He got into her face and their lips were almost touching.

"How much?" he asked quietly. As he spoke their lips brushed together.

"200 for sex," she said professionally. "500 for everything else."

He reached into his back pocket and handed her 10, 100 dollar bills. She counted it and looked at him.

"You can't be serious," she shook her head.

"I'm dead serious," he told her. "I'll give you more if you need it. I'd like you to sleep here too if you don't mind."

"That's an extra 1,000," she responded, still acting professional.

"No problem," he answered. "Now please kiss me before I explode."

She felt the same. She felt like she was going to die if she didn't feel his mouth on her. She kissed him deeply. He quickly pushed his tongue into her mouth. They made their way to the bedroom, knocking everything down in their path. Neither of them cared. Kate kicked a chair and stubbed her toe.

"Ow dammit," she said into his mouth. He moved his mouth down her neck and her body. They were laying in his bed. He was running his hands all over her body. His hands were familiar. She missed them so much. Everything that she remembered from the 2 years of selling herself left her brain. She reverted back to her old self. She wasn't Jamie anymore. She was Kate. She was Freckles. Their hands each found each other. Sawyer moved over on top of her and lifted her hands above her head. He held her arms over her head with one hand and then traced her stomach and breasts with the other. She sighed into his mouth. This was the first time in 3 years that someone was touching her out of love, and not out of just wanting her body. It had been 3 years since the island. 2 years since the baby was born. 2 years since she had seen her child. As they kissed Sawyer began to be more rough. She wasn't enjoying it as much. His stubble on his face was rubbing roughly on her cheek.

"I hate you," Sawyer said. "I hate who you are now."

"I do too," she managed to say. Tears reforming in her eyes. She put her hands to her face and started to sob. He pulled her hands away from her face and put them above her head again.

"I'm in control now slut," he growled. She shook her head. She didn't understand why he was saying these things to her. She knew what she was...did he really have to remind her of it? He was holding her arms down. He was actually hurting her with how tightly he was holding her.

"You're hurting me James," she said softly.

"I'm Sawyer," he said shifting his weight on her and grinding his hips into her. She could feel him growing harder against her leg.

"Suck me," he said into her ear. "Now."

She was trembling. He was actually treating her like she was a prostitute. It started out sweet. She was slowly turning back into Jamie.

"You have to let go of me then," she said, her voice shaking. He held her wrists with one hand and unzipped his pants with the other. He pulled his growing member out and looked at her.

"Suck it," he replied. She started crying. She still didn't know what he was trying to do, but if his goal was to hurt her, both physically and emotionally it was definitely working. He let go of her wrists and she turned into Jamie. She did her job. And she did it well. She worked her magic. When he came she swallowed it willingly. She missed his taste. She closed her eyes and then felt him flip her over. He was on top of her back.

"No," she shook her head. "This is the one thing I don't do. I refuse."

"Shh," he whispered. He sat on her legs, but it wasn't hurting her. He was massaging her neck and her back. She was completely tense, but as he rubbed her skin she became more relaxed. He kissed her neck and moved down her back. He saw some scratches, which Kate knew were from the previous night. He flipped her back over and ran his hand down her body. He took two fingers and pushed them gently inside of her. He remembered exactly where her spot was to make her climax quickly. She moaned and threw her head back in ecstasy. He kissed her breasts and moved back to her mouth. He sucked on her tongue like he always used to do. Then he brought his hand back out of her and into the kiss. His fingers were already wet before they touched their mouths. He moaned as he tasted her. She sighed softly and then reached down to make sure that he was still ready for the main event. He was beginning to soften but her touch made him hard again. She guided him into her and he came down slowly.

"I'm sorry," he whispered. She was crying again, but this time, because she knew that he was sorry. She knew that he wanted her forgiveness. "Do you forgive me Freckles?"

"As long as you don't pay me," she responded.

"I'll pay you in kisses," he answered, coming down on her again and giving her a kiss. "But will you do me a favor?"

"What?" she asked.

"Quit," he replied. "Stop. Just go to your manager and give him your two weeks, and then never show up for work again. Please Freckles."

"I can't," she whispered. He started to roll off of her, but neither of them were done. She held him there with her legs. Her leg muscles have definitely gotten stronger. "Harder Sawyer."

He listened to her, but wasn't happy about it.

Kate was laying with her arms around Sawyer. His back was to her. She was kissing his neck.

"Please don't," he whispered.

"If I quit," she started. "Will you help me get Peyton back?"

"Who's Peyton?" he asked.

"Our son," she answered.

"If you quit," he sighed. "I'll help you get our son back. And we'll live together. And we can move in together and I'll help you out...I mean with money."

**1 and a half months later**

Kate and Sawyer were walking up the steps to the large farm house. Kate made it to the front door first. She knocked softly. She heard movement in the house. The door opened, and Jack was standing in front of her holding a small boy who was about 2 years old, maybe a little older.

Kate looked much different from the last time Jack saw her. The last time he saw her she was in her 'work' clothes, and looked awful. Now she was in jeans and a t-shirt. She wasn't Jamie anymore. She was Kate again. She was even wearing a little bit of make-up, and looked like her gorgeous self again.

"Kate," he whispered.

"Hi," she said. "I came to get my son back."

"Kate, you know that all you had to do was quit," Jack responded.

"How was I supposed to find you?" she asked.

"How did you find me this time?" he asked.

"James helped me," she answered. "Can I hold Peyton?"

"Yes," he nodded. "Of course you can."

"Hi baby!" she exclaimed taking the child from Jack's arms. Peyton looked at Kate and then back at Jack who gave him a reassuring smile.

"Thanks doc," Sawyer mumbled.

"He's a good kid," Jack said softly. "Will you let me come see him?"

"Of course,"Kate nodded. "Any time you want."

"Except tonight," Sawyer argued.

"Well I was thinking, more along the lines, of once a week we should all get together," Jack responded.

"That's a great idea Jack," Kate nodded. "Does that mean that you're gonna move back to the city?"

"Yeah," he answered.

That night Kate and Sawyer were in bed together. They had been making love every day since Kate moved back in with him. She had quit the business. She half expected Mike to beat her up or worse, but he hadn't. A few days later she saw Jenn and she had a black eye. Kate felt guilty. She knew it was her fault. Jenn assured her that it wasn't Kate's fault, but Kate wasn't going to believe it.

Kate was running her fingers over Sawyer's scar from being shot back on the island.

"We've been through so much," she whispered. "I can't believe that we found each other again."

"Our lives are inevitably intertwined," he said.

"Yeah," she nodded. "Sawyer...I have to tell you something."

"What?" he asked somewhat afraid of what she was going to say.

"You know how I had that doctor's appointment yesterday?" she asked.

"Yeah," he replied. Peyton started crying over the baby monitor. Kate sighed and stood up. She went into Peyton's room and picked him up. He was crying for Jack. He was saying dada, but Kate knew that he was talking about Jack.

"Shh," she said softly. "Peyton you're ok. Shh."

Peyton settled down and went back to sleep. Kate went back into the bedroom and sat down on the bed in her spot. She got ready to go under the covers but stayed sitting.

"So you had a doctor's appointment. Are you gonna say that you have some sort of STD?"

"No," she shook her head. "I'm pregnant."

"What?" he asked.

"I'm pregnant," she repeated. She had a small flashback to the first time that she was pregnant and told him.

"Is it mine?" he questioned.

"Sawyer," she started. "I use birth control every time. Two forms. I have a diaphram and I'm on the pill. The day we-I didn't have my diaphram with me, but I was still on the pill. I don't know how it happened, but I'm pregnant."

"When are we going to find out if I'm the father?" he asked.

"You are," she answered. "I promise."

"Kate, you had sex the previous night with someone else. I might not be," he shook his head.

"You are," she repeated. "You have to be. You have to be. You have be."

She kept saying it and holding her hands to her face and shaking her head. He put his arms around her and placed his hands on her head. He kissed her on the cheek softly. She continued to say 'you have to be' until she was quiet, and Sawyer realized she was sleeping. The baby monitor went off again and this time Kate slept through it. Sawyer stood up and carefully went into the baby's room. He picked the 2 year old up and looked at him.

"Hey," Sawyer whispered. "What's the matter? Do you miss Jack?"

"Dada," Peyton nodded.

"Well I know you don't understand right now," Sawyer started. "But I'm'your dada too."

"Dada?" Peyton asked pointing at Sawyer. Sawyer nodded and smiled.

"And guess what," Sawyer whispered, sitting down in a big poofy chair...it was the only chair that Kate had so she put it in the baby's room so that they could sit with him. "Guess what Peyton?"

Peyton stayed quiet.

"Say what?" Sawyer told him. Peyton still stayed quiet. "Fine...I'll tell you anyway. Mommy is gonna have another baby. You're gonna be a big brother. Isn't that cool?"

Sawyer knew that Peyton probably still didn't get what was going on, but he nodded. Sawyer smiled and put Peyton back in the crib.

"Go to sleep," Sawyer whispered. Peyton laid down and smiled up at Sawyer. Sawyer let out a chuckle and went back to the bedroom. Kate seemed to still be sleeping. Sawyer carefully got back in bed, trying not to wake her up.

"Did you really mean that?" she asked softly.

"Yeah," he mumbled. "Even if the baby isn't mine...it's ok Freckles."

"It has to be yours," she said.

"Ok," he nodded.

They couldn't do a true paternity test till the baby was born, but Kate knew in her heart of hearts that it was Sawyer's. She knew it. And now she and Sawyer could have their happily ever after. With 2 kids...now all they would need was a dog and a mini van.

**THE END.**


End file.
